Amor se escreve com sangue
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: Os Cullens tem a oportunidade de conhecerem sua própria história sem cortes e meias verdades. É hora de todos saberem o que realmente aconteceu durante esse 4 livros
1. Prévia

**E se os mundos se misturassem?**

_Entrei em casa ofegante e tranquei a porta, sabendo o quão inútil aquilo era. Meu corpo amoleceu e o desespero me tomou, escorreguei meu corpo pela porta até me sentar no chão, ainda incrédula, ainda apavorada. – Eu... Eu... Eu estou dentro do livro Crepúsculo... Isso... – eu estava incoerente. - Isso tem que ser brincadeira. – agarrei meus cabelos e puxei-os com força, fechando meu olhos. – Isso tem que ser um sonho!_

**E se eles percebessem que ela sabia demais?**

_-Ela sabe quem somos! – Edward declarou com urgência na voz, contudo não parecia nem de perto igual como quando alguém descobria ou desconfiava. Ele estava aflito, mas antes que eu pudesse indagar ele prosseguiu. – Sabe tudo! O que somos, nossos nomes, nossas reais idades... Tudo!_

**E se todos os segredos mortos estivessem prontos a vir a tona?**

_-Esses livros mostram toda a história de vocês. – apontei para Bella e Edward. – Tudo. Cada ato. Cada fala. Cada mínimo pensamento. – Engoli em seco e encarei o restante da família, ciente do quão insano eram minhas palavras. – No meu mundo, vocês todos são parte de um Best-seller que encantou uma multidão._

**A verdade deveria ser revelada? Ou as mentiras já haviam se tornado verdade?**

_-Eu não vou entregar-lhes nenhum destes livros ou filmes. – declarei com firmeza fitando cada um dos vampiros a minha frente. – Há muitos segredos entre vocês, mesmo que vocês acreditem que não. – Fiz uma breve pausa e fitei principalmente Bella. – Sugiro que conversem, pensem se é isso mesmo que desejam, pois se eu flor mostrar, será para todos e será tudo. _

**Valia á pena mexer no que a muito estava esquecido?**

_-Edward disse que eu devo decidir, uma vez que a grande maioria dos seus livros são contados a minha visão. – Bella disse tentando se fazer de distraída, mas eu podia perceber a angustia envolvendo-a como um grande manto._

_-Entenda que, se assim você optar, tudo será revelado. Todos os pensamentos, os sentimentos, as atitudes. – Fiz uma breve pausa, avaliando-a com cuidado. – Muitas verdades virão a tona, incluindo a verdade sobre sua "brincadeira" de pular do penhasco. – Bella virou-se bruscamente, me encarando com pavor nos olhos. – Ou devo dizer tentativa de suicídio?_

**Há coisas que deveriam ser deixadas no passado.**

_-Como você espera que eu diga a minha filha que tentei matá-la? – gritou Edward transtornado. – Como você espera que eu lhe diga que TODOS quisemos matá-la, pois ELA estava matando a própria mãe!_

**Quem nunca desejou poder abrir um livro e ver, verdadeiramente, como sua vida é e foi? Quem nunca ouviu dizer que você nunca deve fazer da sua vida um rascunho, pois pode não haver tempo de se passar a limpo? **

**Sempre existiram falhas, sofrimento e dor, e por instinto natural, aprendemos a fingir que elas não existiram, deixá-las no passado e seguir em frente, mesmo sabendo que ainda são questões mal resolvidas e um dia podem vir a tona.**

**Uma linda história de amor só é linda porque é sofrida, os Cullens vão perceber que amar é muito mais que um simples "Eu te amo" e suas atitudes, por mais nobres que parecem sempre terão consequências onde aqueles que mais amamos terão que pagar.**

**Quando se escreve uma história de amor, sangue inocente sempre é derramado, pois **_**Amor Se Escreve Com Sangue**_**.**


	2. Chapter 1

"_-Não abrimos exceções. – Jane disse a eles num tom de prazer. – E não damos uma segunda chance. É ruim para nossa reputação._

_Era como se ela discutisse sobre outra pessoa. Eu não me importava que estivessem se referindo a me matar. Sabia que os de olhos amarelos não podiam impedi-la. Ela era a polícia dos vampiros. E, embora os tiras vampiros fossem sujos – realmente sujos -, pelo menos os de olhos amarelos sabiam disso agora._

_- O que me lembra... – Jane continuou, os olhos se fixando novamente na garota humana e o sorriso se tornando mais largo. – Caius vai ficar __**muito**__ interessado em saber que ainda é humana, Bella. Talvez ele decida fazer uma visita._

_Ainda humana. Então, eles iam transformar a garota. Tentei imaginar o que estariam esperando._

_- A data está marcada – disse a vampira pequena de cabelos escuros e voz clara. – Talvez nós os visitemos daqui a alguns meses._

_O sorriso de Jane desapareceu como se alguém o tivesse apagado. Ela deu de ombros sem olhar para a vampira de cabelos escuros, e tive a sensação de que, por mais que eu odiasse a garota humana, odiava aquela vampira dez vezes mais._

_Jane deu as costas para Carlisle com a mesma expressão vaga de antes._

_- Foi um prazer encontrá-lo Carlisle... Pensei que Aro estivesse exagerando. Bem, até a próxima vez..._

_Era isso, então. Eu ainda não sentia medo. Só lamentava não poder contar mais sobre aquilo tudo a Fred. Ele entraria quase totalmente às cegas naquele mundo cheio de regras perigosas, policiais sujos e bandos misteriosos. Mas Fred era inteligente, cuidadoso e talentoso. O que poderiam fazer com ele, se um dia o encontrassem. __Sejam bons pra ele, por favor__, pensei para o leitor de mentes._

_- Cuide disso, Felix – disse Jane indiferente, - Quero ir para casa._

_- Não olhe – sussurrou o leitor de mentes de cabelos cor de bronze._

_Eu fechei os olhos."_

Atordoada, eu fechei o livro e o coloquei ao meu lado, quantas vezes eu já havia lido-o? Inúmeras; mas cada vez que eu me punha a lê-lo novamente, todos aqueles segredos que os Cullens escondiam de si mesmos gritavam dentro de mim, deixando-me desorientada, inconformada, indignada.

Edward nunca podia ter escondido a verdade sobre os Volturi da família, eles brincaram com fogo, sem se quer a consciência de que iriam se queimar.

-Estúpido! – xinguei o personagem sem nem mesmo perceber. Bree tinha morrido a toa. Tudo que ela revelou, tudo que ela sofreu, tudo que Jane fez... Nada tinha adiantado. Edward deixara todos aqueles segredos morrerem com a vampira injustiçada.

Me levantei do chão e comecei a andar pela sala vazia. – Alguém deveria contar a verdade à eles! _Toda _a verdade! – grunhi ainda irritada. – Como pode uma família tão unida quanto essa pode ter tantos segredos entre si? – minha mente já não pensava mais apenas em Bree, mas em cada mentira, cada meia-verdade que aquela história expunha. Não era certo mentir. Não era certo enganar tanto sua família, seja pelo pretexto que for.

Já dizia o poeta "É melhor sofrer por uma dolorosa verdade do que viver numa doce mentira." – Se minha família estivesse viva eu jamais... – parei a frase abruptamente, assim como meu caminhar.

Minhas mãos voaram nervosas para meus cabelos e meus olhos se fecharam dolorosamente. Eu estava fazendo de novo. Me infiltrando dentro de um romance qualquer, falando como se eles fossem reais, utilizando um livro para viver o que eu não tinha mais.

-Você precisa para de uma vez com isso Lucy! – exigi a mim mesma. Eu não podia viver assim, vivendo a vida de pessoas que nem mesmo existiam ou presa num mar de lembranças. Eles eram passado agora. Por mais que me doesse, era verdade. Então pra que ficar se martirizando sonhando com algo que você não tem mais?

Envolvi-me em um abraço, tentando me proteger, tentando juntar os cacos de minha alma, tentando não sentir o frio da solidão. Abri meus olhos e encarei a sala vazia, tudo já havia sido levado mais cedo, só havia minha mala de mão com alguns livros favoritos, meus documentos e meu laptop, o resto o caminhão já havia levado tudo.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que eu havia decidido me mudar, depois da tragédia que havia me arrancado o que eu tinha de mais precioso, eu não vi mais sentido continuar naquela casa, estar ali só me fazia lembrar de coisas que eu queria esquecer. Doía. E quando eu comecei a viver a vida dos meus personagens favoritos, eu soube que estava me tornando insana, eu soube que precisava fugir, me afastar de tudo aquilo que pudesse me lembrar deles, antes que eu enlouquecesse de vez.

Eu esperava fielmente que me mudar, morar em outra cidade, estudar em outra escola, conhecer outras pessoas, recomeçar do zero pudesse me ajudar. Eu estava apostando tudo naquilo. Eu estava indo para Winnett, interior de Montana, eu nem mesmo sabia porque eu havia escolhido uma cidade pequena que poucas vezes por ano fazia sol e principalmente a região montanhosa uma vez que eu morava Florence, Oregon; talvez eu já estivesse pensando em ir para Stanford quando chegar a hora de ir para a faculdade, talvez eu estivesse a fim de curtir um pouco o frio, quem sabe não passar uns tempos no Canadá ou talvez eu apenas quisesse que tudo fosse diferente da vida que eu estava deixando pra trás.

Novamente meus olhos vagaram pela sala vazia relembrando com uma riqueza minuciosa de detalhes, cada momento, cada risada, cada abraço, cada segundo em que ali vivi e em como eu havia sido feliz, e simplesmente não sabia. Meus olhos marearam e as lágrimas não tardaram a vir, percebi então que ficar para trás e ir no dia seguinte há havia sido uma tremenda idiotice, eu deveria ter ido junto com o caminhão de mudança.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes juntei minhas coisas, colocando-as na mochila e peguei as chaves do meu carro, tranquei a porta e deixei a chave em baixo do vaso de planta, como eu havia dito ao cara da imobiliária que faria, joguei minha mala no banco do passageiro e liguei o carro, olhando uma ultima vez para aquela casa, arranquei com o carro e segui viagem, parando apenas na casa de uma amiga e deixando uma carta embaixo da sua porta explicando minha partida.

Eu não havia contado a ninguém que iria embora, eu não queria mais despedidas, mas principalmente, eu não queria correr o risco de resolver ficar, eu precisava partir, e talvez as pessoas não conseguissem compreender isso.

Coloquei o CD do Evanescence no som e permiti que suas músicas tocassem minha alma e falassem por meu coração. Talvez fosse tolice ir agora, no meio da noite, sabendo que provavelmente eu chegaria em Winnett beirando o meio da manhã, mas tão pouco me importava, eu sabia que não dormiria no volante, desde... Daquilo, eu não conseguia adormecer facilmente. Isso não seria um problema durante a viagem.

Durante todo o trajeto parei apenas para abastecer e comer uma coisa ou outra, eu não sentia necessidade de comer muito, não tinha mais fome. Vi a noite cair, o sol nascer e se fazer firme e forte, o céu se cobriu de nuvens e a paisagem foi mudando cada vez mais; liguei o aquecedor do carro quando fui me aproximando de meu destino, mesmo sem olhar placa alguma ou o GPS o frio já denunciava minha posição.

Eram quase onze da manhã quando eu finalmente cheguei em minha nova casa. Era afastada da pequena cidade, em meio a um bosque e perto de um riacho, a imobiliária havia me aviado que ali era muito mais frio que a cidade, mas eu preferi assim, eu gostava de estar em contato com a natureza, e eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para estar sempre perto de pessoas novamente. Elas poderiam me lembrar o que eu já não tinha mais.

Parei o carro em frente de casa e peguei minha mala, assim como haviam prometido, os caras que trouxeram a mudança deixaram as chaves em cima da janela. Peguei-as e entrei. Todas as caixas e moveis estavam ali, esperando para serem organizados, a casa já havia sido pintada nas cores que eu havia pedido, tudo estava dentro do previsto. Larguei minhas coisas em um canto qualquer e fui ver cada cômodo, talvez procurando alguma coisa errada, talvez procurando algum conforto ou alguma felicidade em estar ali.

Com um suspiro pesado eu percebi que não seria tão fácil quanto eu havia espero, certas coisas somente o tempo iria curar. Sentindo o cansaço finalmente recair sobre meus ombros deitei um dos colchões no chão e deitei, sem me preocupar em retirar minhas vestes ou pegar algum cobertor, eu queria apenas fechar os olhos e esquecer quem eu era.

(...)

A claridade adentrava pela janela despertando-me. – Mas o que... – Revirei alguns instantes no colchão querendo fazer a luz ir embora, querendo que a cortina se fechasse, demorou alguns segundos para perceber que isso não aconteceria. Relutante, abri meus olhos, decidida a fechar a cortina e retornar para a cama quando percebi que aquele não era meu quarto.

Sentei-me no colchão e olhei em volta, confusa, tentando me lembrar onde eu estava, aquela não era minha casa... Demorou pouco mais que uma fração de segundo para que os flashs do dia anterior viessem lembrando-me de onde eu estava e porque eu estava ali.

Com um suspiro cansado levantei-me, abri uma de minhas malas e tirei uma troca de roupa limpa juntamente com minha bolsa de higiene pessoal e uma toalha, sem muito pensar me dirigi ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

A água quente ia de encontro a minha cálida pele, relaxando-me, silenciando meus tormentos, dando coerência aos meus pensamentos. Havia muito a ser feito, a casa precisava ser organizada, a matricula na nova escola precisava ser efetuada, compras... Era uma lista sem fim felizmente ou seria infelizmente? Tempo, eu tinha de sobra.

(...)

Os dias seguintes passaram como um borrão perante mim, em poucos dias a casa inteira estava mobilhada e organizada, a despensa estava abastecida, bem como a lenha para a lareira. Só faltava acertar a transferência para a nova escola, honestamente, eu havia tido tempo para fazer, mas não tive coragem... Em cidade pequena as pessoas gostam de falar da vida alheia, quantos cochichos teriam? Quantos olhares tortos? Afinal, eu não era igual a nenhum deles eu tinha certeza disso.

Quantas adolescentes se emanciparam para não ter que ir para um orfanato quando a família morreu se conhecia? Eram casos muitos dispersos, muito pouco comuns. As pessoas iriam falar. Sempre falavam. E eu não tinha inteira certeza se estava preparada para isso.

Decidida a evitar tudo isso mais um dia, coloquei meu casaco e decidi explorar um pouco o bosque, caminhar por entre as árvores, na beira do rio sempre me trazia uma inexplicável sensação de paz. Era isso que eu precisava no momento.

Sem nem mesmo perceber fui andando a beira rio, observando a água fluir, observando o leve roçar do vento nas folhas das árvores, permitindo que minha mente se aquietasse. Horas se passaram sem que eu nem mesmo percebesse, eu havia andado muito, com certeza já estava fora da minha propriedade a muito tempo, mas eu não tinha vontade de parar. Era bom andar. Era bom estar ali.

Aos poucos fui ouvindo o leve som de água corrente, poderia mesmo ser uma cachoeira? – Movida pela curiosidade eu prossegui, acelerando o passo, ansiosa para descobrir o que quer que eu estivesse para encontrar. Não corri mais que quinhentos metro para me deparar com um grande lago e uma cachoeira cristalina.

Como algo tão majestoso como aquilo esta ali? Perdido? Um sorriso genuíno surgiu em meus lábios depois de muitos meses, era tão belo, tão incrivelmente belo. O vento soprava tão suavemente ali, que era quase um convite para me sentar e desfrutar um pouco daquela doce paisagem.

Aproximei-me sem medo algum me sentando na beirada da água, trouxe meus joelhos para junto do corpo e os abracei, repousando meu queixo sobre eles. Era bom estar ali. Era bom não pensar e apenas desfrutar de algo tão puro.

Meus olhos vagaram por cada mínimo detalhe daquela paisagem exuberante, tentando talvez gravar ao máximo tudo que ali estava. Essa era uma lembrança que vai a pena se guardar para todo o sempre. – Mas o que...?

Assim que meus olhos vagaram para dentro da água vi algo brilhar em seu fundo, era de um azul escuro profundo, belo, seria uma pedra valiosa? Não dava para saber ao certo. Toquei superficialmente a água, apenas para comprovar o que já sabia, a água era congelante , não daria para entrar.

Mordi meus lábios, ansiosa, eu sabia que não devia, mas eu não pude resistir, aquela pedra era tão bonita, tão bela, e de alguma maneira eu me sentia atraída por ela, desejava quase como se a necessitasse. Antes que eu pudesse pensar direito, eu havia pulado no lago.

A água estava pior do que eu havia pré-suposto, era gélida demais, minha pele inteira protestava de dor, como se mil agulhas adentrassem sem qualquer piedade meu corpo. Eu sabia que devia sair o quanto antes da água, para se congelar naquela temperatura não precisava mais do que alguns minutos ali, mas eu estava tão mais perto... Agora bastava nadar um pouquinho e pegar a pedra.

Tomada pelo impulso comecei a nadar em direção ao fundo, meus braços e pernas reagindo cada vez com mais lentidão. Assustada, percebi que eu havia calculado mal, uma vez que a água era cristalina, eu não havia conseguido medir certeiramente sua profundidade; era bem mais fundo do que eu havia imaginado. O pouco oxigênio que eu havia prendido ao entra na água, provavelmente não daria.

Mas estranhamente, o desejo de pegar a pedra se sobre saía a tudo, meus olhos estavam presos nela, assim como minha mente, talvez eu estivesse insana, sim, provavelmente eu estava, mas eu não me importava, eu apenas queria a pedra.

O ar estava acabando. O frio estava me congelando. Estiquei meu braço ao máximo tentando alcançá-la, e com muita dificuldade eu consegui. Finalmente. A pedra era minha. Eu havia pegado-a.

Tentei voltar a superfície porém a pedra começou a pesar em minhas mãos, arrastando-me para o fundo, assustada, soltei o pouco do ar que ainda tinha, a superfície parecia cada vez mais longe, meus braços e pernas não mais respondiam, apavorando-me. Eu iria meu afogar... Eu sabia que sim. E por mais que meu corpo inteiro estivesse em pânico, meu instinto de auto-preservação procurando alguma saída. Meu sub-inconsciente estava tranquilo.

Que diferença faria uma garota como eu no mundo? Mas quem sabe se eu partisse eu poderia estar com eles novamente. Eu não queria morrer. Eu queria morrer. Movida por conflitos totalmente oposto eu preferi não pensar, abracei com força a pedra em minhas mãos assim que senti a inconsciência envolvendo-me, convidando-me a degustar de toda a ausência da dor, de toda a ausência da solidão.

Porque eu mentiria para mim mesma? Eu não queria mais sofrer, e se esse fosse o caminha para tão prece se concretizar, eu aceitaria de bom grado.

Meus pulmões arderam. Meu corpo não mais respondia. A escuridão se aproximou. "_Que ninguém desvalorize a sorte de ter uma família_." – foi meu ultimo pensamento.


	3. Chapter 2

**POV Carlisle**

Depois que Renesmee atingiu idade o suficiente para parar de crescer e poder caçar tranquilamente, é que pudemos retomar nossas caças em grupo, como fazíamos antes de Bella entrar em nossas vidas. Não que eu estivesse reclamando de algo, Bella ter entrado em nossa vida foi a melhor coisa que podia ter-nos acontecido, ela entregara a felicidade para meu primeiro filho e trouxera luz para nossa família.

Rodamos por diversas cidades próximas a Forks enquanto Renesmee crescia aceleradamente, Charlie queria sempre ela e Bella próximas a ele, fora difícil fazer as duas superarem a morte dele, a qual ocorrera aproximadamente quando Renesmee estava com seus sete anos por conta de um enfarto. Foi com o intuito de fazer a dor das duas amenizar que decidimos nos mudar para um lugar longe dali; quase acabamos indo para o Canadá, mas desistimos por conta da viabilidade da situação. Em contra partida rodamos próximo a fronteira por mais dois anos até que finalmente nos instalamos em Winnett, em Montana, uma cidadezinha montanhosa bem próxima a fronteira com o Canadá, e muito pouca ensolarada por conta disso.

Mesmo Renesmee estar aparentando ter a mesma idade deles; Bella, e principalmente Edward, ainda eram super-protetores com minha neta, sempre zelando por cada mínimo movimento, embora eles nunca tivessem pedido nada aos irmãos, ambos trouxeram todos de volta ao ensino médio, uma vez que Edward se recusou a deixar Renesmee cursar sozinha o colegial.

Hoje, como Jake havia ido visitar o pai em La Push e era um domingo relativamente claro para nos arriscarmos a sair perante os olhos humanos, estamos todos caçando, desfrutando não apenas do bom e velho sangue animal, mas de toda a graciosidade e alegria de Renesmee, a qual constantemente iluminava nosso dia com sua destreza e serenidade. Esme e eu não tínhamos do que reclamar no final das contas, tínhamos muito mais do que merecíamos.

Em meio a caçada, Edward parou abruptamente, sua testa franzida, e seu olhar se voltou para a direita, visando algo além de nossa potente visão conseguia alcançar.

-O que houve, filho? – Perguntei parando minha caçada também. Aos poucos, todos foram parando e o encarando, esperando que Edward explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Olhei para Alice para ver se ela saiba do que se tratava, mas ela aparentava estar tão na ignorância quanto nós. Voltei a encarar Edward e ele me destinou um olhar significativo

-Escutem... – pediu Edward e todos fizemos silêncio. Muitos sons se misturavam, aves e animais por perto; o vento batendo levemente sobre a copa das árvores, a respiração suave e o leve bater do coração de Renesmee, carros passando na estrada longe dali e por fim um som de água agitada, debatendo-se de maneira incoerente. Algo estava errado.

-Mas o que...? – Emmett não terminou sua pergunta, sem conseguir saber o que dizer, assim como todos nós.

-Vamos ver o que é! – declarei firmemente, todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. – Edward e Emmett venham comigo, Jasper, você fica e leva Esme as garotas para casa; nos encontraremos lá. – Bella e Alice reclamaram, mas não ficamos para ouvir seus protestos, algo me dizia que deveríamos ter pressa, que alguma coisa precisava de nós, dependia de nós.

Corremos rápida e suavemente por entre as arvores, o som de uma cachoeira cada vez mais nítido, embora o estranho som de água debatendo-se estivesse quase extinto. Ninguém falou, ninguém se quer se entreolhou, estávamos concentrados no que poderíamos encontrar ali.

Rapidamente nos deparamos com um lago e a cachoeira que ouvíamos ao longo do caminho, paramos na beira do lago, ainda mudos, ainda atentos a tudo a nossa volta. Nada de anormal parecia se encontrar ali. Tudo como se espera encontrar.

-Não há nada aqui! – declarou Emmett aborrecido. – Deve ter sido apenas um animal, Edward, não nos assuste assim! – brigou ele, mais do que nos preocupar e nos ter feito ir até lá, eu sabia que Emmett estava raivoso pela preocupação que causamos as mulheres, provavelmente elas levaram uma semana para compreenderem que não era nada ali.

Embora uma parte de mim concordasse com Emmett, eu me calei. Meus olhos percorreram atentos, mais uma vez o ambiente, procurando algo errado, algo fora do comum, contudo, antes mesmo que eu conseguisse concluir minha análise Edward gritou:

-Ali! Dentro do lago! – meus olhos voaram na direção que Edward apontava. Um choque percorreu meu corpo quando vi uma jovem, provavelmente da idade de meus filhos, dentro do lago, inconsciente. O que diabos uma humana estava fazendo dentro daquele lago? A temperatura da água deveria estar fria demais para os humanos. Por que alguém pularia no lago? Ou ela teria caído?

Antes que eu pudesse agir, Emmett pulou na água e tirou dali a garota.

Edward e eu estávamos prontos em meio segundo pegamos a garota dos braços de Emmett e a deitamos no chão. Eu podia ouvir seu coração fraco batendo, pronto a desistir a qualquer momento. Sua respiração era nula, fato que ativou meu lado médico. Automaticamente iniciei uma respiração boca-a-boca, mentalizando com toda a força que a menina voltasse a si.

Por mais que eu não conhecesse a garota, nunca nem mesmo tivesse visto-a uma única vez, eu sabia o que era a dor e a angustia de quase perder um filho, o que era sofrer por algo que poderia ter sido facilmente evitado. Essa menina com certeza tinha uma família. Com certeza tinha alguém que sofreria caso ela não voltasse para casa.

-Droga, respire! – exigi iniciando mais uma seqüência de massagem cardíaca, mais irritado, mais desesperado em trazê-la de volta. Emmett e Edward me olhavam atentamente, esperando ansiosos para ver se minha tentativa de salva-la surtiria efeito; demorou mais alguns segundos a garota começou a cuspir água, tossindo com violência, ouvi seus pulmões se encherem urgentemente de ar, mas não foi o suficiente para trazê-la a consciência.

-Ela está gelada. – Disse Edward enquanto tirava todos os seus agasalhos e até mesmo sua camisa e embrulhava a garota tentando aquecê-la. – Se não a aquecermos rapidamente ela irá congelar!

Concordei também retirando meus agasalhos, mas mantive minha camisa, minha mente trabalhava com a mesma velocidade que minhas mãos as quais estavam tentando aquecer a garota da melhor maneira possível. – Emmett, corra até em casa, pegue meu carro e nos encontre na estrada; precisamos levar essa menina para um hospital agora! – Emmett não precisou ouvir o final de minha fase e correu por entre as árvores.

Edward, mesmo sem que eu pedisse, começou a me ajudar a esfregar os membros da garota, tentando esquentá-la por atrito uma vez que seria impossível a esquentar através de troca de calor. – O que, inferno, ela estava fazendo na água? – perguntei numa mistura de irritação e frustração.

-Acho que ela pulou no rio para pegar uma pedra preciosa. – Disse Edward. – Vi na mente de Emmett que uma pedra azul brilhante estava presa na mão da menina, ele vai te entregar a pedra no carro. – Assenti embora minha mente estivesse raivosa, sem conseguir compreender porque diabos ela tinha feito aquilo por uma porcaria de uma pedra; acho que se eu fosse humano e ela fosse minha filha levaria uma bela de uma surra por tamanha estupidez.

Peguei a garota no colo. – Vá pra casa, explique a Esme, volto assim que possível. – Edward assentiu e partimos em direções diferentes, a menina, por mais que estivesse embrulha em todos os meus agasalhos e nos de Edward, a jovem parecia estar cada vez mais gelada.

Assim que encontrei com Emmett pedi para que dirigisse a toda velocidade rumo ao hospital, eu estava com um mal pressentimento quanto a garota.

_**Espero que todos tenham um ano maravilhoso! E que tenham gostado do capítulo; agora, os mundos começam a se misturar, e consequntimente, a mentiras a muito esquecidas, estão cada vez mais próximas a serem desmascaradas!**_

_**Até a próxima!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**POV Lucy**

Aos poucos a inconsciência foi me deixando e meus membros, bem como meus olhos começaram a me obedecer e a se movimentar. Assim que minha visão ficou focada, olhei ao redor tentando entender onde eu estava, era um quarto branco com um sofá no canto, um barulho irritante de água gotejante próximo a mim. Segui meu olhar para o barulho apenas para encontrar um soro ligado a mim. Só então percebi que minhas vestes tinham sumido e no lugar eu vestia uma camiseta crua, típica de hospital.

-Ah não... – resmunguei incrédula que eu estava realmente em um hospital. Eu estava na cidade a menos de uma semana, pelo amor de Deus! Talvez meus batimentos tivessem se alterado, ou quem sabe a enfermeira percebeu minha agitação porque não tardou a um homem moreno e com um corpo ligeiramente musculoso, trajando um jaleco de médico adentrar no quarto.

-Boa tarde, senhorita; sou o Dr. Frank, responsável pela senhorita no momento. – Ele se aproximou e avaliou minhas pupilas e minha pressão.

-O que houve? – perguntei enquanto tentava me lembrar como diabos eu havia ido parar em um hospital.

-Um de nossos médicos estava fazendo uma caminhada pela floresta com seus filhos quando encontraram-na em um rio próximo. Você não portava documentos nem nada do tipo, por conta disso não tivemos a quem avisar quando ele a trouxe para cá. – Ele se aproximou de uma mesa próxima e pegou dali uma pedra azul, pedra a qual imediatamente, a mesma pedra que tanto havia me fascinado na beira do rio. Fashs do que havia acontecido naquela tarde invadiram minha mente, deixando-me tonta. Eu quase morri por causa de uma pedra?

-A senhorita teve muita sorte, se eles tivessem te encontrado um pouco mais tarde, ou não tivessem prestado-lhe os devidos primeiros socorros certamente que a senhorita não estaria aqui. – Aquele mundo de informações me deixava enjoada. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? – Preciso que me diga o nome de algum parente próximo para que eu possa avisá-lo. – O médico pediu um breve momento depois.

Ainda um pouco desorientada por conta de tantas informações, fitei-o meio aturdida. – Eu... Eu não tenho ninguém. – respondi simplesmente. – Minha família está morta, - vendo que ele iria indagar minha idade completei. – Tenho dezessete anos, mas sou emancipada.

Ele ponderou por um instante. – Qual seu nome senhorita? – talvez para colocar algum dado no prontuário, ou quem sabe para se certificar que eu realmente era órfã e emancipada, quem poderia verdadeiramente saber?

-Lucy Clivart. – respondi sem muito animo. – Quando poderei sair daqui?

-A senhoria engoliu muita água e quase teve hipotermia, mas aparentemente, está tudo sobre controle. Creio que assim que lhe prescrever algumas recomendações e a senhorita cuidar da papelada estará liberada. – Assenti e o médico se virou para sair.

-Sr. Frank? – chamei-o novamente.

Ele se virou, sorrindo paciente comigo. – Sim, Lucy?

-Será que eu poderia falar com o médico que me salvou? Eu gostaria de poder agradecê-lo. – expliquei. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tamanha confusão.

-Eu sinto muito, Lucy, mas ele já encerrou seu expediente por hoje. Mas podes retornar outro dia para agradecê-lo, tenho certeza que ele ficará muito contente. Carlisle – Meu corpo se arrepiou ao ouvir aquele nome. Eu definitivamente precisava parar de querer viver a vida dos personagens de livros. - parecia muito preocupado com você.

Fiquei um pouco desapontada, queria saber quem fora a pessoa que se preocupara em garantir minha vida. Assenti murmurando um "obrigada" qualquer. Assim que o médico me deixou sozinha me levantei da cama retirando o soro de meu braço, eu só queria ir embora dali o quanto antes e que se danassem o que os outros diriam.

Encontrei minhas roupas no armário e me troquei. Me aproximei da mesa de canto e abri meu prontuário, ali estava as recomendações que o médico tinha escrito juntamente com minha liberação, provavelmente sua intenção era me liberar assim que o soro acabasse; é, não iria rolar. Peguei tudo e segui para a recepção.

(...)

Dois dias tinham se passado desde o incidente desastroso da pedra no rio. Estranhamente, aquela pedra, que quase me custou a vida, me fascinara e eu acabei por a colocar em um cordão em meu pescoço, talvez fosse algo que eu pudesse me apegar, sei lá. Eu ainda não havia conseguido agradecer Dr. Carlisle por ter salvo minha vida, no dia em que sai do hospital não fiz nada além de tomar um bom banho comer alguma coisa e dormir novamente. No dia seguinte, eu tinha planos para ir até o hospital, mas antes disso fui até a escola finalmente efetuar minha matricula, ato que me custou quase que todo meu dia.

Hoje era meu primeiro dia de aula. Eu não tinha intenção de fazer amigos ou chamar a atenção, eu não tinha mais paciência e até mesmo animo para algo assim, tudo que eu queria era apenas terminar de vez esse colegial, afinal, eles eram meu ultimo compromisso com meus pais. Mais tarde quem sabe eu não conseguisse passar no hospital, Deus queira que eu consiga, não queria que o Dr. Carlisle achasse que eu não me importei com sua atitude nobre.

Segui por entre os corredores da escola sem me preocupar com os olhares curiosos dos demais alunos, como eu já imaginava, qualquer coisa nova em uma cidade pequena era mais uma nova atração de circo. Eu tinha certeza que seria um longo dia.

Nas primeiras aulas, precisei passar pelo constrangimento de ser apresentada em frente a toda sala ato que quase me fez repensar duas vezes se eu iria para outra aula após o intervalo, mas eu sabia que não teria muitas escolhas. Já aborrecida, resolvi seguir para o banheiro ao invés de me juntar aos demais alunos do refeitório, talvez lavar o resto e reforçar a maquiagem me fizessem melhor que um prato de comida. Eu só queria sossego.

Para minha sorte o banheiro estava vazio, coloquei minhas coisas em cima da pia e abri a torneira, molhei minhas mãos com cuidado, quanto tempo mais eu viveria uma rotina sem sentido?

Lentamente, passei a mão úmida em minha face, refrescando minha pele e minha alma. Eu precisa ter paciência, tudo iria melhorar, ou ao menos, era o quem as pessoas de Florence me falaram no enterro. Foi então que uma jovem de cabelos longos, levemente encaracolados, loiro-acinzentados, um corpo esbelto e atraente, sem exageros; adentrou no banheiro, aos prantos, totalmente descomposta e, provavelmente nem percebendo minha presença ali, adentrou em um dos boxes do banheiro e sentou-se em cima do tampo da privada.

Fiquei levemente paralisada, o que poderia ter acontecido para ela chorar daquela maneira no banheiro da escola? Seriam problemas com o namorado? Teria ela sido alvo de alguma fofoca maldosa? Por mais que essas fossem as hipóteses mais obvias, algo dentro de mim gritava que o problema era muito mais sério que isso, e – meu corpo tremeu internamente – era algo relacionado a família.

Eu não deveria me meter, eu sabia que não, mas era mais forte que eu, e antes mesmo que eu me desse conta, eu estava frente a garota, ajoelhada, oferecendo-lhe um lenço. Percebi que foi apenas naquele instante que ela me notara, levemente assustada com minha atitude.

-Um sorriso é mais agradável do que as lágrimas. – sussurrei sorrindo ternamente, porque eu confortava aquela garota? Ela retribuiu meu sorriso.

Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus causando-me choque. Eram dourados. Algo que eu nunca antes tinha visto. Como poderiam...? Eram intensos. Poderosos. E ao mesmo tempo, cobertos de uma inocência de uma criança pequena; chocando-me.

Delicadamente, ela pegou o lenço e secou suas lágrimas. – Obrigada. – sussurrou ela.

Sorri levemente e coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. – Existe algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar? – perguntei, deixando-a a vontade para se abrir ou não comigo, afinal, eu era apenas uma estranha.

Ela suspirou e apertou o lenço em suas mãos, seus olhos recaíram sobre seu colo. – Eu queria que meus pais me entendessem, sabe? – Suspirou ela. – Parece que eu falo outra língua, eles me sufocam! Me tratam como se eu fosse uma criança.

Então eu estava certa, era um problema familiar, mas porque ela estava chorando agora, no meio do período escolar? Seus pais teriam vindo até a escola falar com o diretor ou algo do tipo? Por mais que eu não acreditasse muito nisso, era a única explicação lógica que eu via. Eu sabia que não deveria me envolver, principalmente por se tratar de um problema familiar, questão a qual eu definitivamente não tinha estrutura psicológica para lhe dar; mas eu não podia evitar, era mais forte que eu, era como se de alguma maneira, eu já conhecesse aquela garota, algo nela, não sei, ela me parecia terrivelmente familiar, embora eu não tivesse a mínima idéia de onde poderia conhecê-la.

Meu peito se apartou ao ouvi-la falar que era mal compreendida pelos pais, como eu conhecia bem aquela situação, tantas brigas, tantas lágrimas... Como eu era tola, como eu sentia falta de ser mal compreendida, de ser tratada como criança, ou apenas de ter alguém que pudesse me compreender mal ou me tratar com infantilidade.

Fechei meus olhos brevemente, degustando da dor que atingia-me com força, aquela vida não mais me pertencia, e com terror, eu percebi que não adiantava o quanto eu mudasse de vida, eu nunca conseguiria fugir daquela sensação de vazio.

-Talvez seus pais apenas estejam tentando protegê-la. – Declarei com uma voz meio quebradiça, meu intimo tentava inutilmente juntar os cacos da minha alma que a muito se quebrara. – Tente ser paciente com eles, converse com eles antes de julgá-los.

-Eles não escutam! – declarou ela. – Eles acham que sabem o que eu passo, entendem o que eu sinto e não me dão espaço para falar. – A garota estava começando a se alterar. – Isso é tão... Frustrante! Não sei o que fazer.

Sorri tristemente. – Ainda sim são seus pais, eles te amam, e se você pedir, eles irão te ouvir. Seu olhar se ergueu e encontrou o meu. Pude ver dentro de seus olhos que ela começa a compreender o que eu dizia. Isso era um bom sinal. – Todos temos desentendimentos com nossos pais. – _Todos que ainda tem a chance de ter –_ Você não é a primeira, nem será a ultima, a vida é assim. Agora lave o rosto, sorria e se acalme, quando você chegar em casa você pensa no que fazer.

Levantei-me e ajudei-a a levantar. – No momento certo, você vai fazer a coisa certa. – Garanti sorrindo. Ela também sorriu, agradecida.

-Obrigada. – Assenti em concordância e peguei minhas coisas. A garota ficaria bem, eu sabia que sim, mas eu precisava me re-estruturar antes de voltar para a aula. – Espere. – pediu ela quando eu estava na porta. Virei-me para ela.

-Sim?

-Nem sei seu nome. – Pediu ela educadamente. – Acho que nem mesmo nunca a vi por aqui. Você é aluna nova, não é?

Sorri educadamente e assenti. – Sou Lucy Clivart, foi um prazer conhecê-la. – disse polidamente; eu sabia que deveria perguntar seu nome também, era assim que as amizades começavam. Mas eu não queria amizades. Eu não queria mais me envolver com ninguém. – Nos vemos por aí. – declarei por fim e sai, desesperada por um pouco de ar. Eu me sentia sufocada por meus sentimentos. Torturada por meus fantasmas. Tudo parecia rodar. O ar parecia escasso e algo parecia queimar meus olhos, fazendo com que lágrimas se formassem em minhas orbitas, ameaçando virem a tona.

Essa dor nunca teria fim.


	5. Chapter 4

**POV Lucy**

Depois que deixei o banheiro segui para a primeira sala vazia que encontrei e lá fiquei até conseguir me recompor novamente, meu peito doía, fazendo com que até mesmo o simples fato de respirar fosse algo difícil. Talvez mudar de cidade fora tolice, onde quer que eu estivesse; minha dor me acompanharia. Talvez fosse assim para sempre.

Demorou certa de meia hora para que eu conseguisse me recompor, tudo que eu queria era voltar para minha casa e me esconder debaixo das cobertas para sempre, mas de que adiantaria? Nada disso os traria de volta, eu tinha que seguir em frente, de alguma maneira.

Depois de retocar a maquiagem segui para o refeitório, eu não sentia um pingo de fome, mas já havia percebido que em cidade pequena, as pessoas gostam de falar da vida alheia, se como aluna nova eles já estavam falando, imagine se eu começasse a agir de maneira "estranha" como pulando as refeições. Eu decididamente não precisava disso.

Adentrei no refeitório ignorando completamente todos os zumbidos ou atividades a minha volta, nem mesmo me preocupei em ver quem estava no refeitório, afinal, eu não conhecia ninguém mesmo, sem nem mesmo hesitar adentrei na fila da cantina.

Não consegui nem mesmo pegar a bandeja quando ouvi uma voz familiar gritar meu nome. – Lucy! – Por instinto, me virei, procurando a garota que a pouco chorava no banheiro, mas assim que a vi, petrifiquei. Não podia ser real. Atrás dela estava...

E naquele instante, eu soube que havia enlouquecido de vez.

**POV Edward**

Eu estava inquieto e irritado, buscando em todas as mentes dos alunos a minha vista qualquer indicio de terem visto ou estado com Renesmee a pouco. Ela estava brava, havia sumido no instante em que o sinal tocou sem dar qualquer chance para Bella ou eu a acompanharmos sem causar alguma desconfiança para os humanos. Essa menina estava procurando um bom castigo. Eu já havia dito cinqüenta mil vezes que não a queria vagando sozinha por ai, principalmente na escola ou na cidade, mas era como falar com as paredes, pois ela nunca obedecia.

-Tente se acalmar, Edward. – Pediu Jasper utilizando seus poderes tranqüilizadores em mim. – Ela provavelmente parou para falar com algum amiguinho. Estreitei os olhos.

-Que amigo? – indaguei bruscamente, minha mente começando a vagar por cada amigo que Renesmee tinha naquela escola. Por que minha filha pararia para conversar com um amigo? Ainda mais sendo _homem_, já não bastava eu ter que aturar Jacob, eu não iria tolerar outro desgraçado rondando minha filha.

Ouvi Bella suspirar enquanto Alice revirava os olhos dramaticamente. Bella tocou meu ombro gentilmente e sorriu. -Ela logo estará aqui, fique tranquilo. – Os poderes de Jasper não causaram efeito algum sobre mim, mas bastava Bella falar para que eu me amenizar minha ansiedade. De alguma maneira singular, meu corpo sempre parecia acreditar em Bella, se ela dizia que Renesmee logo estaria ali, era porque ela logo estaria ali.

-Obrigado. – sussurrei buscando com minhas mãos sua cintura e trazendo-a para meu colo. Bella sorriu e acariciou meus cabelos, no mesmo instante em que jogou seu escudo para longe dizendo-me com o pensamento _"Eu te amo". _Sorri trazendo-a para mais perto de mim e a beijando com vigor.

-Eu também te amo. – Sussurrei ao nos separarmos, encostando minha testa na dela. Incrível como mesmo depois de casados a algum tempo, eu ainda me sentia enfeitiçado pela singularidade de minha esposa.

-Ah! Aí vem ela! – Rose suspirou aliviada quebrando completamente meu momento com Bella. No mesmo instante ajeitei Bella em meu colo e olhei na direção em que Rosalie olhava, Bella seguiu nosso olhar.

Em meio aos alunos vinha Renesmee andando com toda sua graça e inocência, seus olhos estavam levemente avermelhados e inchados, ela havia chorado? Senti minha testa franzir.

-Onde você estava? – perguntei assim que ela assumiu a ultima cadeira vaga em nossa mesa. – Já te disse que não a quero andando por aí sozinha. – Renesmee descaradamente revirou os olhos perante meu comentário. Irritando. Quanta petulância!

Percebendo meu olhar severo, ela respondeu. – Eu estava no banheiro, ok? Não é porque vocês não precisam ir ao banheiro que eu também não preciso! – Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrada.

-Por que saiu correndo? – Insisti. – Sua mãe ou uma das suas tias teria ido com você de bom grado! – Apoiei meu queixo no ombro de Bella enquanto ela recostava sobre meu peito. – Não havia necessidade de ter ido sozinha!

-Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha pai, só isso. – Fiz careta, por que ela queria ficar sozinha?

-Pra que? Foi encontrar alguém? – Minha cabeça novamente girou buscando cada uma das amigas de Renesmee, pelas reuniões sociais que Nessie tinha para ir e até mesmo os trabalhos de escola.

-Arg! – Resmungou ela apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos e os cotovelos à mesa. Desviando minha atenção para ela – Parem de me sufocar, pelo amor de Deus!

-Não seja mal educada, Renesmee! – Bella repreendeu nossa filha. – Peça desculpas ao seu pai, ele só está preocupado com você.

Com um suspiro frustrado, Renesmee sussurrou. – Sinto muito, papai, eu não quis faltar com o respeito com o senhor.

Assenti satisfeito. – Está tudo bem. – garanti, minha mão buscou a sua acariciando-a levemente. – Agora... Existe alguma coisa que nós precisamos saber?

-Eu estive conversando com uma garota no banheiro, é a aluna nova que todos falam, ela parecia legal e não parecia interessada em fazer amizade com os Cullens como todos nessa escola, ela apenas falou comigo como uma pessoa normal. – Ela deu de ombros. Minha testa franziu. Virei meu rosto em busca da menina nova, como ela poderia ter falado com um Cullen como se fosse uma pessoa comum? Isso não era normal. Além do mais. O que ela poderia ter para conversar com Nessie?

Os pensamentos vis e frívolos dos alunos me incomodavam. Nenhum deles parecia ter a visão da nova aluna, muito embora todos pareciam tê-la como tema de suas variadas conversas. – Quem é...? – perguntei para ninguém, buscando cada vez mais concentrado a imagem dessa tal garota.

-Ah. Lá está ela! – Nessie declarou contente, fitei-a rapidamente para vê-la apontar em determinada direção. No mesmo instante em que percebi quem era a garota, invadi seus pensamentos tentando entender algo que nem mesmo eu sabia o que era.

"_Talvez se eu pegar pouco, consiga comer e..." – _Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando Renesmee gritou. – Lucy! – e acenou. A menina virou-se no mesmo instante procurou rapidamente no refeitório o responsável por seu chamado. "_Que diabos...?" _até que finalmente a garota nova encontrou nossa mesa, petrificando no mesmo instante.

Minha testa se franziu quando a garota começou a ter pensamentos incoerentes. "_Ah meu Deus! Ah meu Deus! Eu enlouqueci de vez... Estou completamente louca! Estou alucinando. Oh meu Deus! Eles são uma alucinação, não são? Eles têm que ser. Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus! Não pode ser! São... São... São os __**Cullens**__!"_

Franzi as sobrancelhas, minha postura automaticamente assumindo a posição de ataque. Os pensamentos daquela garota não eram normais, como ela poderia nos conhecer, acabara de chegar a cidade e com certeza jamais havíamos nos encontrado com ela em algum lugar, eu tinha certeza disso. Então por que todo aquele alvoroço mental?

"_São todos eles! __Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice... __Então aquela garota do banheiro que agora está com ele é... Ah meu Deus! É __Renesmee Carlie Cullen__! Oh meu Deus! Eu estava falando com a filha de Edward Cullen e Bella Swan!"_

Me levantei bruscamente derrubando a cadeira em que sentava, meu corpo tremia de apreensão e medo. Como ela sabia nossos nomes? Como ela sabia que Renesmee era filha de Bella e eu? Quem era essa garota? Minha família se levantou, também apreensiva com minha reação explosiva.

-Qual é o problema Edward? – Perguntou Bella, mas eu não respondi, ainda concentrado demais nos pensamentos da garota. Seria ela alguma informante ou brinquedinho dos Volturi para nos espionar?

Eu não sabia dizer, mas uma coisa era certa. Minha família estava em perigo.

"_Não são reais... Não são reais... Vampiros não existem. Não existem."_

O terror me tomou, ela não falava como uma suposição e sim com a convicção que éramos o que éramos. Um rosnado alto escapou de meus lábios, eu estava prestes a atacá-la quando senti o poder de Jasper me controlando e os braços de Emmett me segurando. – Controle-se cara! Você está chamando a atenção para nós! – grunhiu Emmett no meu ouvido.

Assim como boa parte do refeitório, a garota também percebeu minha agressividade e começou a recuar lentamente.

"_Ai meu Deus! Ele está lendo meus pensamentos! Ai meu Deus! Ele sabe que eu sei! Ele vai me matar! Puta que pariu! Pense em outra coisa, outra coisa, rápido!"_

O choque me petrificou momentaneamente. Ela sabia que eu era um leitor de mentes? O medo que atingiu-me foi quase tão intenso quanto das vezes que acreditei que Bella iria morrer. Por todos os deuses, quem era ela? O que ela queria com a minha família?

"_Panquecas. Panquecas. Panquecas. Adoro panquecas..."_ - Mesmo com aquela repetição ridícula, eu podia ver seus pensamentos tomados pelo medo. Ela estava ciente que eu sabia e isso a assustava, ela só não sabia que não a assustava tanto quanto a mim.

Apavorava, ela foi caminhando de costas até bater na parede oposta, quando o fez, o instinto de sobrevivência pareceu acender dentro dela e a garota saiu correndo do refeito, em sua mente eu pude ver que ela ia para o estacionamento, tentando fugir de mim.

Tentei me soltar e segui-la, eu não podia perde-la. – Solte-me! – exigi alterado. Ela estava fugindo!

-Controle-se Edward! – grunhiu Emmett enquanto me arrastava para a outra saída do refeitório. Mesmo sem ver, eu conseguia sentir toda minha família vindo atrás. Eu não tinha muito tempo, precisávamos pegá-la e matá-la o quanto antes. Nosso segredo nunca esteve tão ameaçado quanto agora, mas ainda sim, eu precisava manter as mulheres em segurança. Minha mente começou a traçar freneticamente um plano que conseguisse executar todas as prioridades ao mesmo tempo.

-Qual é o seu problema, cara? – indagou Emmett ao me soltar com agressividade. – Está querendo nos expor? – sua irritação era quase palpável, mas eu não tinha tempo pra isso, precisava avisá-los.

-Ela sabe quem somos! – Declarou com urgência na voz, contudo meu tom não parecia nem de perto igual como quando alguém descobria ou desconfiava. Eu estava aflito, mas antes que alguém pudesse indagar, prosseguiu. – Sabe tudo! O que somos, nossos nomes, nossas reais idades... Tudo!

A postura de todos se tornou apreensiva e urgente. – Ela o que? – perguntou Jasper nervoso.

-Precisamos pegá-la, ela está fugindo! – declarei ignorando a pergunta. – Rosalie, vá direto para o hospital e avise Carlisle, depois vá de encontro com as meninas, diga-lhe para seguir nosso cheiro, Emmett, Jasper e eu vamos caçá-la. Bella, Alice, Esme e Renesmee vão para uma cidade vizinha, não é seguro ficarem em casa. – Os meninos e Rosalie assentiram.

-Eu vou com você... – Começou Bella, mas eu a cortei.

-Não Bella, faça o que estou dizendo. Não sabemos que tipo de ameaça essa garota pode nos oferecer! Além do mais, preciso ir tranquilo que você vai cuidar de Renesmee. – Bella suspirou.

-Está bem.

-Pai, ela não parecia uma má pessoa. – Renesmee começou a falar, mas eu a interrompi.

-Cale-se! Você não faz idéia do perigo que passou hoje! – Ergui minha cabeça com autoridade. - Obviamente você não consegue escolher bem as pessoas que se relaciona.

Ela havia se magoado com minhas palavras, eu sabia que sim, mas eu não tinha cabeça nem tempo para lhe dar com aquilo no momento. – Vamos caçá-la. – declarei e cada um correu para seu canto, sem sabermos o que estava por vir.


	6. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
